Les délires d'une femme enceinte
by Lily-Funambule
Summary: Lily rêve.. De nourriture, de vêtement et étrangement de Superman.. Oui, oui Superman, vous savez le super Héros qui met un slip et des collants ! James ou Superman ?


**Disclaimers :** Rien ne m'appartient, comme vous le savez tous.. Tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Enfin, peut être à part l'idée complètement loufoque que j'ai eu en écoutant la chanson « Kryptonite » des 3 doors down, que je vous conseille d'écouter, c'est Géniale !

**Bla-bla de l'auteur :** Quand je vous écris ces mots, je ne sais même pas de quoi va parler ce nouveau OS, ni même, quand il sera posté, où si un jour il sera posté... Enfin, j'ai une subite envie d'écrire, alors c'est ce que je vais faire ! Finalement j'ai trouvé, je suis désolée pour ce délire... Enfin, si vous aimez dites le !

* * *

**Les délires d'une femme enceinte**

Lily marchait d'un pas vif et rapide. Si il la rattrapait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond, dans

ces couloirs et sur elle - même. Elle tomba à terre, laissant échapper un juron. Pourquoi est ce que les héros, comme Superman, ou Batman n'existaient pas

réellement ? D'ailleurs, elle préférait Superman à Batman, il semblait moins froid, en plus les lunettes lui donnait un air mignon et adorable, Clark Kent

était mignon à croquer.

Lily secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les couloirs sombres et inquiétant avait fait place à une chambre. Elle était vêtu d'une

robe rouge, très sexy. Lily s'observa dans le miroir qui ornait le mur de la chambre. Des bougies étaient allumées un peu partout donnant une ambiance

plus que chaleureuse à la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte dans l'intention de s'en aller, ne se sentant pas à l'aise.

« Bonjour. »

Lily ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Devant elle, se tenait Clark Kent alias Superman.. Finalement, il était très mignon aussi sans lunettes.. Celui ci commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui la laissa muette. Elle essaya dans un premier temps de le repousser puis se laissa faire.

Après tout, c'était agréable. Une sirène de police vient rompre le charme du moment. Le super Héros s'arrêta net, cassa la fenêtre - s'a aurait été plus simple de l'ouvrir - et s'envola.. Sûrement pour aller arrêter les méchants..

Seule, Lily alla s'asseoir sur le lit - immense - se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'allongea, avec l'intention de se reposer - la nuit se portait elle pas conseil ? Dés qu'elle eut les yeux fermer, elle eut une sensation de vertige, les rouvrant d'un coup, elle s'étonna de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait maintenant. Elle avança lentement, ne croyant pas à la chance qu'elle avait..

Glaces, bonbons, chocolats, céréales, gâteaux.. Tout ce qu'elle désirait manger ce trouvait à la portée de sa main. Elle commença à s'empiffrer, c'était le cas de le dire ! Un immense saladier était poser sur une table, elle ouvrit des bac de glaces, mélangeant de la vanille avec des céréales au chocolat et au miel, avec des biscuit de tous genres, rajoutant des bonbons de toutes formes, acides ou sucrée…

Elle enfourna une première bouchée de son mélange, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Quand elle les rouvrit, le saladier avait disparu.. Dommage.. !

Face à elle se trouvait un portant de vêtements de haute couture. Lily retint à peine une exclamation de joie et se jeta dessus. Elle essaya un peu tout. De la robe de soirée chic, à la nuisette transparente.

Elle se sentit bizarre, se regardant dans la glace, elle vit son gonfler d'un coup. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand comme des secoupes et elle se sentit tomber.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, dans le fauteuil ou elle s'était endormi devant un film de Superman. Se frottant, les yeux pour tenter d'effacer les images de son rêve, elle n'entendit pas arrive, James.

Celui-ci posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de sa femme, tandis que l'autre allait se poser sur son ventre.

« Comment va ma femme, et le petit bonhomme ? »

Lily ne répondit pas, encore sous le choque de son rêve. Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en repensant à la scène presque érotique qui avait eu lieu entre elle et le super héro. En un instant, elle avait oublié James et le petit bout de chou qui grandissait dans son ventre.. Quelle mère faisait elle ?

Pour la suite de son rêve, il n'y avait pas de question à se poser, tout le monde savait que les femmes lorsqu'elle était enceinte ne jurait plus que par la nourriture et faisait des caprices pour avoir des fraises en hiver..

Superman revint la titiller, mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plonger plus fortement dans ses réflexions.

« Tu me fais la tête, parce que je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi en ce moment ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! »

Lily, essaya d'afficher un sourire mais cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

James le remarqua et avec une moue irrésistible continua de parler :

« Mais, ça va changer, j'ai demander un congé, pour pouvoir m'occuper de ma magnifique et merveilleuse femme. »

Lily ferma les yeux, et rejoua les paupières fermées, la scène de la chambre à la place de Superman elle se retrouva face à face avec James.

Rouvrant brusquement ses yeux émeraudes, Lily prit la main que lui tenait,James pour l'aider à la relever.

Rassurée, elle l'embrassa, le seul de sa vie, et partit faire le repas heureuse et impatiente que son fil sorte de son ventre, ainsi elle pourrait remettre des vêtements, tels qu'elle avait vu sur le portant.

**FIN**


End file.
